


Ну вы и жаба, господи

by sosooley, WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Traits, Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fanart, Furry, Gen, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021, Watercolors, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosooley/pseuds/sosooley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021
Summary: AU, где есть жаба. И складчатый губернатор. Белая шуба для Кренника прилагается
Relationships: Orson Krennic & Wilhuff Tarkin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 2 - Визуал G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Ну вы и жаба, господи

[ ](https://imgur.com/U6zxaKk.jpg)


End file.
